Un Angel En La Obscuridad
by Brower Alhely
Summary: Cual fue el destino de Candy en un lugar y tiempo diferente donde lo sobrenatural es una realidad. Y las cosas no son lo que parecen Quien debe salvar a quien? Una pequena historia para Haloween
1. Chapter 1

En un futuro muy distante, después de vivir y disfrutar una vida plena y feliz… Junto a ella…

En un mundo completamente diferente, un tanto obscuro… Donde a pesar de todo… De tanta muerte y desastres, la vida aun reinaba, así como el amor…

Con la mirada fría y el alma congelada, su azul mirada que un día fue dulce y apacible…

Ya no reflejaba nada…

Un día más transcurrió, otro día más en el que tanto pesaban sus grilletes de los cuales pendían grandes cadenas, que eran el doloroso recordatorio de su esclavitud al parecer eterna, y que aun siendo invisibles para los demás, a él siempre lo lastimaban. Tantas y tantas veces que intentó quitárselos, incluso pensó en cercenar sus propios brazos para deshacerse de ellos… Lo más cruel… ¡Es que lo hizo!

Con el mas habil y fuerte de sus brazos, tomó un hacha, y con una voluntad de hierro, cercenó su propia mano de un golpe. Pero el grillete no cayó. Estaba inevitablemente ceñido en su piel, y escalofriante fue cuando vio su propia extremidad crecer de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos segundos su mano estaba otra vez en su lugar sin rasguño alguno.-¿En qué clase de monstruosidad me han convertido?

¿Dónde estás Candy?

Cayó de rodillas en su desespero mirando al cielo mientras sus dedos entrelazaban sus cabellos gritando tan fuerte como pudo, queriendo expulsar de su cuerpo toda la frustración; pero fue horror de si mismo lo que sintió al escuchar el agonizante aullido que salió de su garganta; más fuerte que el rugido de un león un grito desgarrador y escalofriantemente… Diabólico

No lo entendía… El dolor que sintió fue verdaderamente agonizante al cercenar su propia mano. Sangraría y perecería…  
Y aun así no moriría; simplemente vagaría por el mundo como un muerto en vida, con el solo fin de cumplir con su condena…

Alimentar a la horrorosa bestia… El Garm… Él cual era ahora su fiel mascota.

La bestia era el guardián del reino Nórdico de los muertos. Un gigantesco perro negro, el cual contaba con cuatro amarillos y brillantes ojos, y su pecho estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas; cazador de las almas condenadas, las cuales debía cruelmente devorar para darles la entrada al inframundo

.Él seguía esperando día tras día la llegada del que tomaría su lugar

_**Llegará un sucesor Albert, esto no es eterno**_ Lo recordaba tal y como se lo había dicho Stear, el sabio y noble inmortal de la montaña, aquel mismo que hacia algunos cientos de años fuese su sobrino antes de ser lo que ahora era por cosas del destino… Un elfo*

-¿Que algún día llegara mi sucesor Stear?... ¿Pero cuándo?- se preguntaba a sí mismo en ese momento…

Pero eso, Solo el Garm lo decidiría, dándole su libertad y dando nacimiento a su nuevo y propio amo, pero ya habían pasado casi 300 años desde que todo  
comenzó.

* * *

Hola estimados lectores esta es una historia original basada en leyendas y mitos, que les traigo con todo carino para Halloween! sera de capitulos cortos, que se finalizara para dicha fecha.  
Aclarando que los personajes que se desenvuelben en ella son creacion de Misuki & Agarashi . Espero sea de su agrado aunque ya habia sido publicada antes en otra pagina le hare algunos arreglos.  
Mis mas grande agracecimiento a mi querida Beta Loba de Dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora él se encontraba caminando por las heladas calles de Inglaterra sin rumbo fijo, mirando hacia el ocaso, con la vista perdida.

Mientras los últimos destellos del sol hacían brillar su dorada cabellera haciéndola resplandecer como aquel mismo astro rey, pero ocultaba de día su verdadera identidad ante los humanos, logrando pasar entre ellos desapercibido como un simple mortal, pero siempre esperando la llegada de la noche, que era cuando era hora de revelar su verdadero ser.

Un Ángel maldito… El Ángel de la muerte.

De pronto…

Mientras vagaba por las calles, una niña se interpuso en su camino con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos azules, y al mirarlo ahí parado como si andará sin rumbo alguno, la pequeña lo jalo de sus ropas asiéndose con fuerza a él.

-_¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mi mami? ¡No encuentro mi casa_!-  
ese mismo instante, lagrimas de desconsuelo empezaron a brotar de sus pequeños ojos, como si fuese un manantial, pareciera que la niña estuviera esperando a encontrarlo para desahogarse.

Él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_Está bien_- le contestó -_Iremos a buscarla_- y así lo hizo. Siguiéndola hacia donde la inocente niña lo llevaba jalándolo con sus pequeñas manos. Todo parecía indicar que ella sabía más hacia donde se dirigían que él mismo.

Mientras caminaban, llevaba en su mente la misma pregunta de siempre…

-¿Por qué los niños siempre se aproximan a mi?... Si soy un ser… Maligno!…- no lo entendía… Ya que el ya era incapaz de acariciar las delicias de poder tener sentimiento alguno. No sentía tristeza, mucho menos compasión, y ni hablar de alegría u odio… O aquello que más deseaba con todo su ser volver a sentir… Amor… Simplemente deseaba volver a ser humano.

Después de caminar algunas calles ya húmedas por la espesa neblina, al fin la noche estaba cayendo y a punto estaba de darse por vencido y dejar a la niña a su suerte. Durante todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido junto a ella jamás dirigió su vista a la pequeña, nunca puso mucha atención a su linda cara.

…

Cuando al fin, ella divisó a lo lejos lo que sería su hogar, soltándolo de la mano corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de un cuartucho y se dio la vuelta para esperarlo y así entrara con ella…

-_¿Entrarás conmigo verdad_? _Mi mami esta dentro, es que salí sin su permiso ¡y me perdí!_, ¿_Quieres ver a mi mami?-_ se le aproximó jalándolo de la mano adentrándose ambos en un acogedor y muy humilde cuarto lo que era al parecer el hogar de la niña.

En ese instante volvió sus ojos a la pequeña poniendo mas atencion en ella, quedando estupefacto del gran parecido con la que un día fuese su propia hija; su sonrisa, las pecas y más aun su rubio y despeinado cabello ondulado.  
La viva imagen de la que en otra vida fuese su madre… ¡Candy!

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, su mano involuntariamente acarició los cabellos de la niña… Y vio en los ojos de aquella pequeña, los mismos de él; un cristalino reflejo azul, un pedazo de cielo con una expresión de nobleza en su mirar. Era simplemente… La reencarnación de su hija.

-¡_Hannah_!- Pronunció levemente el rubio

_ Sí… ¡Mi nombre es Hannah!, ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_Lo se por que he esperado tanto para volver a verte pequeña!-_ Le respondio Albert aun pensativo

¿_cuál es tu nombre?-_ pregunto la nina acándolo de sus pensamientos yt él titubeó por unos instantes ya que no salía de su asombro al volver a verla.

_-Mi pequeña Hannah mi nombre es_…

De pronto Hannah corrió hacia la mesa, y tan rápido como su diminuto y frágil cuerpo se lo permitió, se subió a una silla y le pidió se acercara tendiéndole los brazos. Cuando él se aproximó, ella le obsequió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, trayendo a su memoria recuerdos olvidados por el tiempo… Felices recuerdos.

-_¡Gracias por venir conmigo! ¡Mira ella es mi mami!-_ apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

Peor fue su sorpresa cuando pudo darse cuenta del porque la madre no estaba fuera buscando con desespero a su hija, la mujer se encontraba en cama convaleciente, muy enferma, y al parecer la niña había salido de casa a buscar ayuda.

Dentro de su cuerpo sintió aquella sensación que tantas veces había sentido cuando se acercaba el momento de cumplir con su deber, una sensación de ardor y calor dentro de su pecho; escalofríos que ponían en alerta todos sus sentidos. Pero él no podía hacer nada por ayudar, solo debía hacer su labor.

Él jamás debía involucrarse en la vida de las almas que abandonaban este mundo. El ángel jamás miraba a sus víctimas, simplemente no podía… Solo cumplía con su deber de escoltar las almas hacia su destino… Fuera cual fuera.

-Nunca debí acompañar a esta pequeña… Nunca… Se parece tanto… No… No solo se parece…

Es ella… ¡Mi pequeña Hannah!-

Se reprochó fuertemente. No le quedó otra opción que aprovechar un descuido de la niña cuando volvió la vista hacia su madre; para desaparecer dejando detrás de sí una espesa y gris neblina. Sabiendo que dentro de poco, tendría que volver para llevarse a la madre. Dejando a Hannah sola.

* * *

Ok aqui les traigo otro pequeno capitulo, pronto aparecera Candy y otros personajes mas...


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo después en New York…

-¡_Felicidadeeees_!-, gritaron todos al ver entrar por la puerta del departamento a la rubia de ojos verdes.

¡_Felicidades Candy!-,_ dijo con una dulce y apacible voz la esposa de su primo Archie, la cual sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño pastel para la rubia.

-¡_Estamos muy contentos de que al fin te graduaste!_-, gritaban sus amigos al unísono

-¡_Muchas gracias chicos no lo esperaba que alegría tan grande!-,_ decía Candy mientras los llenaba de abrazos.

Cuando de pronto un chico con una profunda voz…-_Felicidades mi amor-_ aproximándose le dio un tierno y cariñoso beso.

-¡_Terry!, gracias… Pero no tenían por qué hacer todo esto. _

_-No teníamos que hacerlo pecas, ¡pero yo que he estado esperando tanto que terminaras tu carrera!_

_-Terry esta en lo cierto gatita_-, dijo Archie-_todos sabemos que te has esforzado mucho para terminar tus estudios mientras que al mismo tiempo trabajas._

-_Que les parece si nos sentamos a comer_-, dijo Patty que salía de la cocina trayendo consigo la cena hacia el comedor que ya estaba listo para el banquete.

-_Es que exageran, no es para tanto, ¡no tenían que hacer una fiesta ni nada!, ¡me apenan!_-, dijo rascándose la cabeza y un poco sonrojada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que le consintieran tanto.

-_Bueno Candy es que no solo se trata de celebrar tu graduación-,_ dijo Annie mientras Archie le daba un codazo para que guardara silencio.

-¡_Oh cuanto lo siento!_-, respondió sonrojada Annie por su impertinencia

-¡_Annie todavía no!-,_ exclamó Patty

_-Por que mejor no me dicen que es lo que se traen entre manos! ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-_, preguntó Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-_Bueno… Pecas pues es que tengo algo que decirte-_, contestó Terry un poco nervioso

-_¡No me digas que te irás de nuevo de gira Terry!-_, le dijo Candy un poco triste-, _¿Y esta vez por cuánto tiempo será? Espero esta cena no se convierta en una de despedida-,_ decía la rubia un poco decepcionada, ya que nunca podía ver a su novio, si no era porque ella estaba estudiando o trabajando, era porque él estaba en los ensayos o se encontraba de gira por el mundo.

En ese mismo instante todos se encontraban a la expectativa de si Terry se lo diría o no.

Patty y Annie llenas de asombro y emoción, llegaron a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, mientras Candy las observaba aun sin comprender que es lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando en ese momento Candy volvió la cabeza hacia Terry para exigirle una explicación…

Se encontró con los profundos ojos azules del actor que la miraban llenos de ilusión y fue testigo de que Terry como todo un caballero se arrodillaba frente a su incrédula mirada, donde todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; poco a poco lo vio apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo para su pecosa, pidiéndole en ese momento lo que ya era obvio.

-_¡Terry!, Yo… ¡No sé qué decir! Esto es tan… ¡Inesperado!_-, dijo Candy un poco espantada y sorprendida por el evento.

-¡_Solo di que si Candy!-_, exclamó Patty emocionada.

Pero a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, amaba a su rebelde y atractivo novio, pero no esperaba que este le propusiera matrimonio; como decirle a Terry en ese momento que la verdad es que ella tenía serias dudas sobre su fidelidad.  
Ya que los medios no dejaban de hablar de un supuesto romance con la brillante Susana Marlowe.

Archie, Annie y Patty no podían creer lo que veían, al parecer Terry sería rechazado.

-_Gatita, ¿estás bien?-_, se aproximó Archie a ella ya que no reaccionaba

-_Pecas, ¿me tendrás todo el día aquí esperando?_-, dijo el actor mientras comenzaba a levantarse completamente decepcionado de ver la reacción de su novia.

Pero Candy lo detuvo y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-_Perdóname Terry, claro… ¡Claro que acepto!, pero soy una tonta, es que no me lo esperaba-_, mientras el actor le postraba un tierno beso sobre los labios.

Estallando todos los presentes en júbilo… ¡Candy se casaría con Terry!

_-He esperado tanto a que terminaras tus estudios Candy, ahora ya nada nos separara, si tengo que irme, te llevare conmigo_

-_¡Pero Terry!_,_ yo empezaré pronto a trabajar en el hospital de tiempo completo_…

Comentaba la pareja durante la cena sin llegar a un mutuo acuerdo, mientras todos seguían festejando pasando un momento muy ameno.  
Y después de algunas horas, tanto Archie junto a su esposa y Patty se retiraron, para dejar a la pareja celebrar.

Cuando se vieron solos…

-¡_Por favor pecas!, insisto en que no tienes que empezar a trabajar de inmediato, dentro de un mes saldré de gira, y ya no quiero estar lejos de ti._

Pero Candy se rehusaba a acceder a la petición de su prometido.

Viendo que no la convencería, mientras le hablaba él se acercó a ella dándole pequeños y provocadores besos sobre su mejilla, mordisqueando con deseo la tersa y juvenil piel de Candy; recorriendo con sus labios todo su cuello hasta el provocador hombro de la rubia.

Cómo deseaba que ella aceptara dejarse poseer por él; hacerla finalmente suya para mostrarle todo el deseo que ella como mujer le provocaba. Pero Terry en su mente sabía que llevaba una agobiante culpa sobre sus hombros… Y esa culpabilidad tenia nombre…

Susana…

Aquella que le había dicho tantas veces cuanto lo amaba y deseaba que él la amara de la misma manera.  
Ella era una mujer muy bella, gentil e inteligente; era su agente de promociones, viajaba con él a todos lados, siempre cerca y atenta de sus necesidades.

Terry fue débil y cedió a la tentación engañando a Candy a quien tanto amaba.

Candy sentía desfallecer a las caricias del actor, sentir sus firmes manos recorriendo sus caderas con desespero queriendo deshacerse de su provocativa falda, y percibir sus labios recorrer su cuello, haciéndola sentir placer un doloroso placer, sabía que si no se detenía la haría perder la cabeza.

Pero las dudas que tenía sobre él… Eran demasiadas  
. Así que optó por apartarse de él con toda sutileza, ya que Terry la tenia aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared haciéndola sentir la necesidad que tenía su ya excitada virilidad de sentirla suya.

Cuando de pronto el celular del actor sonó, y aunque Terry lo ignoro ya que quería continuar con su excitante conquista, Candy le sugirió que debía contestar, sintiéndose aliviada ya que no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin herirlo y esa llamada era su salvación… Por el momento…

Pero la rubia no pudo evitar notar el gesto de descontento al ver quien era que lo llamaba, solo lo escucho murmurar…

-¿_Y ahora qué?... ¡Dime Susie!_-, contestó el teléfono el actor mientras Candy escuchaba lo que conversaba

_-Sí_... _Todo está bien ¿por qué preguntas?… Oh… lo olvidé por completo…_ _Dentro de una hora_… _¡Está bien!… Gracias por recordármelo… No, no necesito que estés ahí… La reservación es para algo privado, no de negocios… Está bien… Adiós… ¡Yo también!_

-¡Yo también!-, se sorprendió Candy al escucharlo-¿qué quiso decir Terry con eso si estaba hablando con Susana?-. A punto estaba de reclamarle sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, cuando de repente…

-_¡Vámonos pecas!_-, Terry la tomó la mano jalándola hacia la puerta, sin siquiera dejarla tomar su bolso

- _Pero._..¿_A dónde vamos Terry?_

-¡_Es una sorpresa pecas!_

¡_Está bien! Solo déjame tomar mi bolso por favor, y cambiarme la blusa_-, le decía Candy mientras miraba sus ropas y Terry sonreía disimuladamente al verla así, era un verdadero desastre; Terry le había dejado su atuendo completamente mal trecho y arrugado.

-_Está bien Candy, pero no te demores o se hará tarde-_, posando un apasionado y fugaz beso sobre sus labios la dejo ir a cambiar.

Terry la llevo al mejor club de la ciudad, un lugar extremadamente lujoso, donde le había pedido a Susana que hiciera reservación para la mejor mesa del lugar, pero Susana no sabía que la reservación era para llevar a Candy a celebrar su compromiso.

La noche transcurrió rápido, en verdad Candy se sentía afortunada del mundo ya que

Terry Graham… El actor más codiciado y famoso de esos tiempos en el mundo entero, la amaba y queria casarse con ella.

Candy siempre estuvo sonriente durante toda la noche, pero en su interior sabia que debía hablar con él sobre Susana, pero Terry entre platicas y sonrisas e una que otra admiradora que se aproximaba en búsqueda del codiciado autógrafo del actor ..había estado bebiendo toda la noche, hasta que llegó la hora de llevarla a casa.

Una vez en el auto, él comenzó a conducir y Candy no se había percatado del grado de embriaguez del actor; de otro modo jamás le hubiese permitido manejar.

_Sabes Terry estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos y de que vayamos a casarnos, no me malinterpretes pero, necesito que hablemos sobre todo eso que se maneja en los medios de Susana…. *haciendo una gran pausa* y de ti._

Al escuchar eso el actor se estremeció apretando el volante con fuerza.

-_Pecas, sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar de esto, pero_…

-_… Terry, yo...Solo dime si es verdad, no podemos seguir pretendiendo que nada pasa, cuando a diario lo veo en los medios. _

-_Candy es que_…-, Terry sabía que tenía que hablarle con la verdad, que aunque solo fue una vez, sí la engañó, y la quería demasiado como para mentirle.

-_Yo creeré lo que tú me digas Terry, pero quiero escucharlo de ti._ -le dijo la rubia incitandolo a proseguir con lo que tenia que decir-

Así pasaron unos instantes que parecieron eternos, en los cuales el actor guardó silencio sin poder contestar, sabiendo que lo que saldría de su boca podría ser el fin entre los dos.

Candy solo lo observó sintiendo como una enorme tristeza le embargaba el corazón al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba su prometido, e interpretando su silencio, se dio cuenta de que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-_Entonces… ¿Es verdad?... ¡Oh Terry!_-, sin poder evitarlo la rubia envolvió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de esconder su llanto.

Terry desvió su vista por unos segundos del camino, sólo para percatarse del estado en que se encontraba Candy quien finalmente se había dado cuenta de su traición, extendió su mano hacia ella queriéndola abrazar.

-_Pecas lo siento, no te puedo mentir… Por favor perdóname_ -, Sintiendo al gran dolor que le había provocado a su pecas Terry derramo una lagrima llena del sufrimiento que esta revelación le traería a ambos.. pero aquel descuidado movimiento y el hecho de estar bebido provocó que el auto se saliera de su control; haciéndolo volcar en la carretera sobre sí mismo, violenta y repetidamente hasta que al fin fue a parar estrellándose contra una cerca.

Con la vista nublada por los golpes y muy mal herido Terry logro salir del auto y con un gran sefuerzo se arrastro hacia ella y tomó por la mano a Candy que yacía inconsciente sobre el pavimento. _-¡Perdóname pecas, por favor no te mueras!-,_ el actor entraba en desespero al verla así, parecía sin vida._ -Si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare… ¡Candy despierta!_

El actor intentó por un par de minutos despertarla sin éxito alguno, pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho, diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Finalmente, Terry sintió su cuerpo sucumbir ante sus propias heridas; sintiendo que las fuerzas ya le abandonaban.

De pronto todo comenzaba a volverse oscuridad cuando finalmente vio los hermosos ojos de la rubia abrirse por un momento y proyectar un gesto de dolor en su ensangrentado pero aún hermoso rostro, mientras trataba de pronunciar algunas palabras que él no entendió y después la vio desfallecer de nuevo.

El actor sintió un puñal en el pecho al ver lo sucedido, acaso ella… ¿_Se había ido_?

-¿_Qué he hecho?, soy un idiota… No por favor, ¡yo nunca quise lastimarte Candy!_

Finalmente sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales lo hicieron ceder ante el dolor y él también sintió ya no tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Antes de que dejara de sentir el mínimo aliento ya que hasta el respirar le provocaba un terrible sufrimiento…

Terry se sintió presa de algún tipo de alucinación, el fuerte sonido de lo que al parecer eran unas alas y el arrastrar de unas cadenas, lo obligaron a mirar de que se trataba, pero no logró ver con claridad nada, sólo una enorme silueta, después vino más dolor… Frío… Y oscuridad.

Continuará…

* * *

Antes que nada gracias por sus palabras de aliento, es un gusto para mi que sea de su agrado, pues aqui finalizamos un capitulo mas aunquemuy tragico.. es necesario para seguir con la trama, la pregunta es.. quien de los dos se salvara? que opinan ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Encontrándose en medio de una confusa tiniebla y obscuridad, sintió la suave brisa de la colina de Pony, lentamente su vista se aclaraba y ahí estaban sus madres jugando con los pequeños del huérfanos (así les llamaba Candy a aquellas mujeres que amaba y ayudaba en el orfanato) .

La bella rubia sintió el impulso de salir corriendo y abrazarlas sintiendo el suave y húmedo césped entre sus pies que ahora repentinamente te encontraban descalzos, después de unos cuantos pasos de pronto la obscuridad la envolvió y nuevamente perdía el sentido.

Lo que parecieron solo momentos después, Candy despertó en la habitación de su propio departamento; sin recordar nada de lo sucedido se levantó como cualquier día en la mañana a preparar el desayuno para ir a trabajar.

Decidió ir a abrir la ventana para disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco como era su costumbre, llenándose de asombro al observar la calle completamente vacía; había una extraña neblina en el ambiente incluso dentro del departamento.

-¿Acaso es esto un sueño?... ¡Todo está tan extraño!- y la oscuridad la envolvía nuevamente.

Al despertar una vez mas, sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre su cuerpo

¿Qué está ocurriendo esta vez? -Se preguntaba pero aun no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba lo que parecía ser el aleteo de un ave.

- ¿Qué extraño?, ¿qué hará un ave en el departamento?-, pensó Candy

Poco a poco su vista se iba aclarando, y observó a un hombre que la llevaba entre sus brazos, haciéndola sentir miedo por un instante; aun siendo de noche pudo ver los ojos de aquel que la llevaba.

Su mirar reflejaba nobleza, y el color del cielo que él llevaba en sus ojos la tranquilizaron por completo haciendo desaparecer su miedo; Candy sintió como si ya nada importara más que ese instante, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando este momento.. por él.

-¿Pero quién era?-

Tan perdida estaba mirando su bien delineado perfil que no se percató de mirar a su alrededor, no podía apartar su verde mirada de él, a pesar de que él simplemente la ignoraba; como era su costumbre no miraría el rostro de su victima.

Así que la rubia se decidió a preguntar lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¿Quién eres tú?, yo te conozco… Lo sé!.

Al escuchar aquella voz, él detuvo su camino flotando en el aire como un fantasma; su corazón sintió algo que ya casi no recordaba, casi dolía imaginar que se pudiera equivocar.

Albert volvió su vista para observarla, y perderse en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Candy eres tú!... Mi Pequeña -diciendo esto último casi en un susurro-

Ninguno de los dos apartaba su vista del otro, era casi mágico aquel sentimiento que se desbordaba de sus corazones.

De pronto Albert recordó hacia donde se dirigía y tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

-¡Tú no mi pequeña! ¡Tú no! No te perderé otra vez!

-¿Yo no qué?, ¿quién eres tu ?… ¿Por qué me llamas pequeña?, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -en medio de la confusión de no saber lo que sucedía Candy lo llenaba de interrogantes-

De pronto Candy llevó su mano al rostro de aquel que la llevaba, era casi irreal.. Hermoso como un ángel pero obscuro y lleno de dolor y en ese instante también se percató de unas grandes alas negras.

-¡Un ángel!-, dijo realmente sorprendida.

Y decidió voltear a su alrededor viendo que se encontraban en el aire muy lejos de la superficie; un inmenso miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella, miedo que provocó que se aferrara con fuerza de él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí ? ¡Dímelo! ¡Estoy realmente asustada!

-Han sido muchas preguntas ¿no lo crees pequeña?-, le respondió Albert tranquilizándola con su suave y ahora dulce voz.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando así?-

-Candy… no tengas miedo… -dijo Albert interrumpiéndola-

Yo lo siento, pero ahora debo hacer esto por protegerte. A ti no princesa… Yo no podría… Tú tienes que volver.

Pero volver a donde? -aun sin finalizar su pregunta, con horror Candy vio como aun cuando ella se aferraba a él como podía, simplemente el la dejó caer al vacío, sintiendo un horroroso escalofrío mientras caía sin control alguno; queriendo gritar pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, y lo observó desde lejos donde él se encontraba aun arriba solo mirándola con tristeza…

Y una vez mas … aquella tenebrosa obscuridad se apodero de ella, mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras que resonaron como un eco en su inconciente.

-Te veré pronto… Pequeña

* * *

El alma de nuestra querida pecas se encuentra vagando sin sentido, y Albert la ha encontrado solo para dejarla ir.  
Pero hacia donde? que pasara ahora que el destino los vuelve a reencontrar?

Gracias a aquellas que me siguen apoyando, y me alientan a seguir adelante con sus lindas palabras y aquellos que en silencio tambien mil gracias por leer mis locuras... muy pronto seguiremos con otro capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Volviendo a despertar en su departamento, Candy escuchó la voz de la hermana María, mas no podía verla solo escuchaba esa voz que parecía salir de su imaginación, todo seguía siendo tan confuso para Candy, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia sentido

-Pero que extraño, ¿dónde estará la hermana María?, quizás estaba soñando con ella? se preguntaba la rubia pecosa

Mientras tanto trataba de aclarar su mente, aun en cama, Candy seguía viendo aquella extraña y espesa neblina en su cuarto.

De pronto la rubia escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, segundos después escucho ruidos, y un tanto temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrar, se levantó tomando entre sus manos un sartén y fue sigilosamente acercándose al intruso que se encontraba en la cocina, y cuando finalmente lo tuvo a su alcance; lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, pero sin obtener el resultado deseado ya que no infringió daño alguno en él.

Candy solo había logrado derramar el café que estaba siendo preparando sobre la camisa del desconocido.

-¿Te lastimaste Candy?-le preguntó Albert preocupado.-

-¿Que si me lastimé?, pero si fui yo la que te golpee ¡y lo hice verdaderamente fuerte!... ¿Acaso no te dolió?... Pero… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- reclamaba y preguntaba Candy sorprendida pero sin bajar la guardia ante el intruso-

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes pequeña-, le dijo Albert con aquella calma que le caracteriza mientras se quitaba aquella camisa blanca empapada en café, dejando al descubierto su bien marcado y musculoso torso; llevando solo puestos unos pantalones negros de piel y dejando un poco sin palabras a Candy, que no hacía más que observar lo buen mozo que era.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Por qué me llamas así?-, mientras Candy meditó por unos instantes y logro recordarlo todo-

¡Entonces no fue un sueño!... Tú… Tu….Eres el Ángel!… ¡Tú me dejaste caer al vacío! Lo recuerdo! Pero…¿y dónde están tus alas?...

Yo estoy segura, ¡pero muy segura de que vi que tenías alas!-, mientras rodeaba a Albert en búsqueda de aquellas hermosas alas que antes había visto.

Albert la observaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía

¿Y qué es lo que haces en mi cocina?, ¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?

-Bien Candy! yo preparaba el café para ambos, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Vine por ti para llevarte a un lugar seguro, no puedes quedarte aquí pequeña, si lo haces… Te perderás y quizás el Garm te encontrara y eso no puedo permitirlo, ¿vendrás conmigo?... Prometo no dejarte caer esta vez.

Dijo tendiendo su mano hacia ella mientras le sonreía, ahora no solo con la expresión de su boca sino también con la mirada.

-Yo confío en ti, no sé porque, pero hay algo en tu mirada que me da tranquilidad, pero, ¿por qué dices que no estoy a salvo aquí?... ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? - preguntaba Candy mucho mas tranquila que antes-

-Yo soy Albert y solo te pido que no temas Candy, no puedo explicarte todo en este momento, solo debo llevarte a un lugar lejos del alcance del Garm-, le dijo mientras nuevamente le extendía su mano a la rubia.

Candy sin dudar más acepto y tomó su mano, Albert la alzó entre sus brazos, dejando emerger de pronto sus enormes alas con las cuales Candy quedó maravillada, eran algo simplemente increíble!

En un parpadeo el techo del departamento desapareció sin ella notarlo; así la llevó sobre los mares que recorrieron en solo unos minutos, pero a Candy parecía no importarle el maravilloso paisaje, no hacía más que perderse en el azul de sus ojos.

Solo sabía que él era alguien muy importante para ella, aunque no pudiera recordarlo, y un complejo sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella, como si lo hubiera extrañado toda su vida, toda una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaban de ella con solo mirarlo.

Un segundo era nostalgia, otro… alegría infinita y después una tristeza que podía aniquilar el mas puro y bello de los sentimientos.

Albert siempre estuvo ahí dentro de su corazón, lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio.

Sintiendo como el roce de su piel le quemara la propia de los nerviosismo de sentirlo tan cerca; de pronto una imagen vino a la mente de Candy algo… que era casi como un recuerdo olvidado, donde Albert la hacía su mujer, y ella se entregaba a él sin ningún pudor, dejándolo llenarla del más exquisito placer que de solo recordarlo sintió que su vientre ardía y aquella parte íntima de ella palpitaba clamando algo que aun no entendía.

De pronto Albert la saco de sus pensamientos al bajarla de sus brazos y ella se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraban en una pradera en medio de dos gloriosas e inmensas montañas, donde solo había que dar algunos pasos para introducirse en lo espeso del bosque.

Albert la tomó por la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, pidiéndole confianza con aquel acto y animándola a que lo siguiera hacia donde él se dirigía y así tomados de las manos Candy camino a su lado.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de introducirse en el bosque, un gran portal se abrió en medio de los árboles, era un enorme pasadizo hacia el mismo bosque, en otra dimensión no visible a los mortales.

Era el más hermoso paisaje que Candy jamás imagino ver, un bosque diferente y verdaderamente hermoso… simplemente un paraíso.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, Es tan... ¡Tan bello!-, se dirigió a Albert alegremente

-Este lugar Candy!… Es el único lugar donde soy bienvenido sin ser temido, el único lugar donde tengo amigos… Este es el hogar de los Elfos de la montaña.

-¿Los Elfos existen?

-Claro Candy… Así como existo yo también.

-¿Y quién eres tú? No me lo has explicado aun.

-Yo pequeña - Albert dio un leve suspiro- soy el ángel de la muerte aquel que todos temen y he rondado la tierra por muchos años; pero como ya lo sabrás los Elfos son inmortales, y por tal no me temen, aquí en este lugar encontré a mi sobrino Stear, que cuando yo era humano pensé había muerto, pero no fue así…

Pero eso ya te lo explicará él, ya que será el mismo quien cuidará de ti.

-¡Pero cómo! ¿Te irás?… No… Por favor no me dejes, ¡no quiero que te vayas!-, le miraba la rubia suplicante

-Pero Candy, si no me conoces, como es que me pides que me quede contigo? ¿acaso no me temes?

-Claro que no Albert, como temerte cuando siento que te conozco desde siempre, ¡que te necesito aquí conmigo!-, lo tomaba nuevamente de la mano, ocasionando que él se estremeciera ante lo que ella le decía

-¡Candy!, ¿Acaso me recuerdas?... No se supone que lo hagas, imaginé que yo no existía en tu memoria-, dijo Albert albergando en su corazón algo que ya no recordaba bien. Algo llamado esperanza y fe en su destino

-No sé por qué dices que debo recordarte Albert, no sé quién eres o fuiste en realidad, solo sé que no quiero que te vayas.

-Debo irme Candy, pero me das una alegría muy grande de pensar que recuerdas lo que vivimos, y esa alegría es algo que no he podido sentir desde hace mucho tiempo, yo volveré por ti pronto pequeña y quizás cuando yo vuelva, habrás recobrado todos nuestros recuerdos, además te dejaré con alguien muy especial-

Albert se limitó a acariciar suave y tiernamente una de las mejillas de Candy, así como regalarle la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

Y así, partió Albert de aquel lugar con la ilusión de recobrar lo que un día perdió.

Su mujer…

* * *

La esperanza esta en el aire, se respira, pero aun hay mucho que solucionar, que pasara con Terry?

Muchas muchas graicias por seguir fomentando esta locura de minific con sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos, pronto les traigo el proximo capitulo. Que tengan linda noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Candy se vio a solas tan solo por unos instantes, cuando de la nada apareció una figura que le resultó algo familiar, pero que al igual que a Albert tampoco podía recordarlo.

-¡Hola Candy!-, le dijo alegremente Stear - veo que Albert no mentía diciendo que te vería de nuevo después de tanto tiempo!

-¿Albert te dijo eso?, ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Stear y creo que debo explicarte muchas cosas Candy!… -, mientras la incitó a que tomara una caminata con él por el bosque ya que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Me dijo Albert que tú eras su sobrino hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿es eso cierto?

-Así es Candy, y tú eras parte de la familia, una hija adoptiva… y yo … era algo así como tu hermano, o primo más bien!.

-¿Cómo que me conocías? Eso quiere decir que…

- Candy no pudo proseguir ante la posibilidad de lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no lo podía creer-

-Así es Candy, comprendo tu sorpresa!, eso fue en otra vida y tú… eres la misma Candy reencarnada, es solo que ahora llevas otra vida por eso no nos recuerdas.

Veras Candy! en aquella vida yo tuve un accidente de avión y terminé estrellándome en los bosques, donde los Elfos me encontraron y por alguna extraña razón me cuidaron y me transformaron a lo que ellos son, que es algo extremadamente raro ya que los Elfos no intervienen en las vidas de los mortales.

-¿De verdad? Es que todo esto es increible! No sé porque Stear, ¡pero siento una alegría muy grande, de verte! Pero… ¿Dime quién fue Albert entonces en aquella vida que tuve?, ¿por qué se ha negado a decírmelo el mismo su historia?, ¿cómo es que Albert terminó siendo lo que es?

-¡Candy! Yo puedo hacer que recuerdes tu vida pasada, si así lo deseas, pero debo decirte que lo sucedido con Albert es algo difícil de aceptar.

-¡Dímelo por favor Stear!

-Verás Candy, los humanos siempre han sido conocidos por su ambición al poder, y es sabido que muchas de las familias más poderosas del mundo han ofrecido las almas del más poderoso del linaje al servicio del señor de las tinieblas…

Haya nacido o no…

A cambio de poder, dinero o quizás fama…

Y así sucedió con Albert, sus antepasados lo condenaron a ser lo que es, El Ángel de la muerte, a ser un sirviente del maligno y escoltar las almas condenadas al Garm para ser devorados y así que después de vivir su vida en plenitud y haber sido un hombre muy exitoso en el mundo entero, probó ser el más poderoso de su linaje, lo cual desafortunadamente lo condenó sin él saberlo, aun siendo en vida un buen hombre.

-¡Pero eso es tan horrible Stear!, no puede ser…

-Candy echó a llorar como una niña desconsolada sin saber la razón, sintiendo su alma se partía en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella horrenda historia-

¿por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así Stear?

-Candy… Te sientes así, porque

¡Albert era tu esposo!

La rubia ya no pudo decir palabra alguna, estaba en shock, el dolor le había embargado y más al saber que esa persona por la que lloraba fue su esposo, su compañero; se limitó a meditarlo por largo rato tratando de dejar de lado su llanto.

Hasta que algo de cordura entró en ella…

-¡Debemos hacer algo por Albert! ¡Esto no puede seguir así Stear !

- dijo Candy olvidándose por completo de su llanto y de preguntar cuál era el motivo real por el que ella estaba ahí en ese lugar-.

-Imaginé que dirías eso Candy-, dijo Stear sonriente.

-¿Pensaste que diría eso? ¡Vaya! Parece que me conoces bastante bien, ¿y qué crees que debemos hacer?-, dijo Candy más interesada y contenta de escuchar lo que dijo el elfo

-Candy yo estoy seguro que sólo tú puedes liberar a Albert, pero no te puedo decir como en este momento… Eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma Candy-

Mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente

¡Sabes Candy!, yo soy inventor y cuando Albert me dijo que venias…

Pensé en un regalo para ti y lo hice es un regalo especial, digamos que es tu camino a la felicidad!

Le dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas un hermoso pendiente plateado con un hermoso cristal en el centro que irradiaba pequeña luz propia.

Este Candy, es el regalo de la inmortalidad, pero no debes decirle a nadie que lo tienes y no debes portar este pendiente hasta que estés segura de que esto es lo que deseas realmente.

-Gracias Stear, ¡así lo haré!-, dándole un caluroso abrazo al elfo y con los ojos aun humedecidos por las lagrimas derramadas.

Pero al abrazarlo no pudo evitar notar sus largas orejas- ¡Stear! Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime Candy! Te escucho! La miraba con extrañes el elfo.

Si decido usar el pendiente… ¿Tendré unas orejas así como las tuyas?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, no Candy no será así! ¿Acaso tienen algo de malo mis orejas?-, preguntaba Stear completamente sonrojado, cubriendo sus grandes y puntiagudas orejas con ambas manos-

-No… ¡pero es que te ves pero tan extraño!

Perdón Stear! no quise decir que tus orejas fueran raras…-, Candy sentía el rubor subir a sus mejillas, siempre seria una chiquilla impertinente, pero aun así no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se le escapara por haber dicho eso.

-Esta bien Candy, no importa .. Es bueno tenerte aquí!

Pero vamos que mañana haremos que recobres tus recuerdos de aquella vida pero antes; te tengo otra sorpresa aun mayor, aunque es más bien de Albert no mía.

Y asi Candy le siguió por un largo camino sin preguntar nada, ya no sabia que mas esperar, tan solo se limitaba a deleitar su vista con tan hermoso lugar donde las hojas del otoño pintaban de distintas tonalidades el suelo que recorrían y a lo lejos entre los árboles llegando a las montanas se distinguían en la lejanía majestuosas ciudades amarfiladas y Stear le contaba un par de historias de cómo llevaba su vida, cuando a lo lejos Candy por fin vio a una linda niña jugar con lo que parecía ser un mapache.

Y así fue que Stear llevó a Candy junto a Hannah, su hija en aquella vida pasada y se la presentó como tal, aunque para la rubia en un principio fue difícil de creer y aun mas difícil de aceptar, pero al cabo de unas horas se convenció, ya que no pudo negar el gran parecido que esa pequeñita tenia con ella misma y sus ojos… eran un hermoso pedacito de cielo, tal cual su mirar con la expresión de nobleza, innegablemente igual a la del padre… Albert.

Al pasar de algunos días ya un lazo de amor había crecido entre madre e hija, Candy la cuidó y compartieron momentos hermosos jugando, paseando por los bosques y tejiendo cadenas de flores, cosa que repentinamente Candy recordó cómo hacer..

Así como enseñarla a trepar árboles cosa que Hannah parecía disfrutar tanto como su madre, extrañamente los días pasaban pero el tiempo en ese lugar parecía no tener importancia para nadie.

Hasta que un día la pequeña Hannah repentinamente comenzó a llamar a Candy "mami" mientras Candy dejaba escapar una lágrima solitaria de felicidad, cobijando a su hija entre sus brazos, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

Stear se encargó de dejarle saber la triste historia de Hannah y de cómo su madre en esta vida había fallecido dejándola huérfana y Albert ahora cuidaba de ella, como su hija que fue y es.

Después de algunos días que habían transcurrido sin notarlo, Candy con la ayuda de Stear y aquella mística magia de la que solo eran capaces los elfos, poco a poco iba recobrando todo aquello que dormía en su inconciente, sus memorias de una vida pasada y olvidada; pero se preguntaba el por qué Albert no regresaba a buscarla.

A veces escuchaba la suave voz de Albert proviniendo de la nada; llamándola y Candy no entendía lo que pasaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta del gran amor que sentía por su príncipe como siempre lo llamó, simplemente no podía esperar a verlo y decirle que lo recordaba y lo amaba.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Pronto se acerca el verdadero reencuentro entre nuestra querida guerita y su principe, pero que pasara ahora que se le ha metido la idea de salvarlo.. podra?  
o sera Albert que finalmente tendra que dejarlo todo por salvarla a ella. Alguien se tendra que sacrificar en esta historia. Quien sera?  
Ok First of all, a big thank you to our dear Puddle glum for following me here having to translate the whole thing ..  
Tambien a Lezti, Kella, Milady,dajannae8, mi querida Kiku y absolutamente a mi beta Lobita de dia. igualmente a todos los que en silencio me siguen hasta aqui.


	7. Chapter 7

Tendido sobre una cama de hospital, las heridas recibidas no sanaban, cada día era más difícil mantenerse con vida y más aun sin saber nada de Candy, lque le hacía más difícil el seguir deseando respirar ya que la culpabilidad no lo dejaba.

Cerró sus ojos cuando un sueño casi forzoso lo obligo a hacerlo, al cual daba gracias ya que aligeró por completo el dolor físico que sentía.

De pronto un intenso frío le paralizó el alma y le cuerpo ya que le calaba hasta los huesos, era una obscura presencia que le acompañaba en ese instante la culpable de aquel repentino escalofrío.

De pronto avistó al pie de la cama a un ser alado, que se encontraba muy próximo a él llenándole de miedo, y de inmediato lo recordó, lo había visto el día del accidente.

-Yo te vi el día del accidente, tú estabas ahí, dime ¿dónde está Candy?-, preguntó Terry demandante, mientras Albert comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor y lo acechaba como una fiera enfurecida.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?, ¿tú que siempre prodigaste amor hacia ella? -Respondió Albert aun con una voz serena pero al mismo tiempo intimidante-

-¡Claro que la amo!-, dijo Terry enfureciendo aun más a Albert

-Si la amaras no la hubieras puesto en el peligro en el que ahora se encuentra, ¡el Garm hambriento reclama su alma gracias a ti Terry!-, le dijo Albert en un atemorizante gruñido, su voz se había tornado en una completamente distinta y maligna, provocándole un escalofrío al actor

-¡Yo nunca quise hacerle daño!-, aunque en vano, Terry intento defenderse

-¡Pero lo hiciste! Y ahora tú debes saciar el hambre de la bestia que ya te espera.

-Aun no sé de que hablas, pero con gusto haré lo que sea necesario, si eso implica que Candy estará bien y a salvo ¡Yo solo deseo que ella sea feliz!

-La he puesto a salvo… Por ahora Terry…-, respondió Albert tranquilizándose un poco-… Veo que al menos haremos esto de una manera digna y no tendré que llevarte por la fuerza.

-Por tus palabras tal parece que estoy condenado…

-Así es Terry!… ¡Lo estas !-respondió Albert tajantemente-

-Entonces iremos a donde tengamos que ir… Vamos…-, se levantó Terry de su cama sin percatarse que al fin aquella agonía se había terminado, ya no había dolor; el cual hubiese sido preferible de saber lo que le esperaba…

De pronto, cuando volvió su vista nuevamente hacia aquella oscura presencia pudo observar de nuevo aquellas majestuosas alas negras, fue ahí que comprendió al fin quien era… Nada menos que la muerte que había venido por el…

Albert lo llevó a una enorme y oscura cueva, en donde se adentraban cada vez más en silenciosa lentitud y la luz era cada vez más escasa.

Terry sentía un repentino y escalofriante miedo pero lo enfrentaba con valentía, y una vez que se encontraban ya casi en la total oscuridad…

- Terry, debo dejarte aquí, tu suerte ya está marcada y no me quedaré a observar esto… -Le dijo con seriedad el ángel-

Tal parece que mi verdugo se niega a acompañarme hasta el final… me equivoco? -

Contesto Terry buscándole con la mirada, que a cada paso, que avanzaban tenia que esforzar mas debido a tan espesa neblina en medio de esa escalofriante, fría y húmeda cueva.

Tu verdugo? … no es así Terry, alguna vez fui tu amigo-

El actor observó al ángel alejarse sin entender del todo las palabras del Ángel, pero había algo mas importante en ese momento, era certero que algo terrible sucedería, y ahora estaba completamente solo.

Terry siguió con su camino hacia la oscuridad, cuando a la distancia vio que al final de la cueva, al parecer se encontraba alumbrada por lo que parecía ser una fogata.

Cuando al fin llego ahí se detuvo y mirando a su rededor alcanzo a ver unos enormes reflejos amarillos que no eran más que los ojos del Garm, preguntándose que seria ya que no podía distinguir claramente, cuando de pronto escucho un escalofriante gruñido que lo paralizó por completo al ver de dónde provenía y en un parpadear sintió una ráfaga de viento que no era más que el aliento sobre su cabello de la bestia que lo acechaba, disfrutando del aroma de su próxima víctima.

Se dio la vuelta y detrás de él, pudo ver al Garm, al fin entendiendo de donde provenía aquella luz que había visto antes; eran las enormes patas de la bestia que estaban en llamas y estaban armadas con afiladas garras.

Terry aunque paralizado por el miedo fue alzando su vista viendo gotas de sangre caer del pecho empapado del Garm; la bestia aun apoyándose en sus cuatro patas era más grande que él, y comprendió que lo destazaría en un segundo al observar sus enormes y afilados dientes caninos.

Cuando de pronto sintió un punzante y agudo dolor en su brazo que lo hizo volver la vista hacia su extremidad percatandose de una profunda herida que la bestia le había propinado con una de sus potentes garras; acorralándole, el Garm se acercó lentamente a deleitarse con la sangre de su víctima.

Una vez que lo tenía a su merced ya en el piso… El corazón de Terry palpitaba tan fuertemente casi impidiéndole respirar ya que comprendió que el ataque apenas comenzaba, en ese instante y de la nada, finalmente solo pudo pronunciar un par de palabras, que extrañamente fueron…-Susana mi amor-.

Una vez que se encontraba fuera al pie de la caverna, Albert se detuvo al escuchar la bestia que parecía haber enloquecido como nunca antes, era algo extraño, escuchaba sus atemorizantes y diabólicos gruñidos… Pero a Terry jamás lo escucho gritar, agachando la cabeza solo medito un pensamiento hacia Terry.

-Veo que lo has enfrentado con valor

* * *

CONTINUARA

Que pasara ahora que Terry ha sido condenado?Quizas ese no fue su final? O si? recuerden que aqui nada es lo qeu aparenta... al fin se dara el reencuentro entre Albert y Candy?

Gracias por seguirme hasta aqui con este minific., no se querran perder el siguente capitulo se los aseguro, de antemano un agradecimiento a aquelas personitas que se toman el tiempecito de comentar, para mi es muy valiosa su opinion .


	8. Chapter 8

Este Capitulo es clasificado* M * PARA ADULTOS con contenido sexual explicito, se ha echo con carino para su entretenimiento y sin animos de ofender a nadie que sea sensible, no lo he cambiado de clasificacion por que este sera el unico.

Si eres menor de edad respetuosamente te pido que cierres esta pagina.

Candy Candy personajes y algunas situacionse son referentes a la historia de Misuki & Agarashi, esta es una adaptacion de mi propia invencion. Mil gracas a todas por sus bellos comentarios que son un gran aliento para mi.

Entonces continuamos...

* * *

Candy se encontraba paseando sola siguiendo un riachuelo que la llevó hasta un pequeño puente de piedra; el cual era bastante pintoresco teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en medio de aquel solitario bosque y estaba bastante alejado de la majestuosa ciudad de los elfos.

A pesar de que estaba feliz con Hannah y Stear en ese lugar, no podía negar que lo extrañaba cada vez más.

-Albert…-, emitiendo fuertes suspiros Candy hablaba consigo misma-…

Porque te fuiste, ¿qué no ves como me preocupo por ti?...

No puedes dejarme así ahora que finalmente recuerdo todo, por favor vuelve, no me hagas esto, no puedes… -, cayendo de rodillas junto al riachuelo en medio del llanto que le provocaba la zozobra de no saber nada de él.

-Candy…

Siempre he dicho que te ves más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras.-

Dijo Albert con una sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar lo que Candy hablaba.

-¡Albert!... ¡Albert has vuelto!-, al oír su voz de inmediato se levantó corriendo hacia él, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos haciéndola dar en el aire un giro tras otro.

-¡Vaya pequeña!, ¡tal parece que ya no soy un extraño!

-¿Un extraño? Por supuesto que no, tú eres mi amado esposo, como pude olvidarte si eres como el aire que respiro, ¡he deseado tanto tu regreso Albert!-, le confesaba Candy mientras se aferraba a su cuello y este le sostenía por la cintura.

-Me haces tan feliz Candy, nunca imaginé que te tendría otra vez aquí estrechándote entre mis brazos...

Para mi tú te habías ido para siempre. - Postrando su frente en la de ella, permitiendo incluso que sus melenas rubias se entrelazaran.

-Estoy aquí Albert-, dijo Candy abrazándose a su pecho

Jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo, yo lamento tanto todo lo que te ha sucedido.

Stear me lo ha contado todo - dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-No llores mi amor, no debes llorar por mí-, dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Candy secando sus lagrima con sus pulgares-, todo estará bien pequeña, ahora debes volver.

-¿Volver?... ¿A qué te refieres Albert?-, dijo alejándose de el- ¡Yo no te dejare! Tampoco a Hannah ¡no lo hare!

-Debes hacerlo Candy aun tienes una vida por vivir-, dijo Albert insistente.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare! ¿Cómo me pides eso? Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando, pensé que estaríamos aquí los dos… Junto a Hannah-, Candy se acercó de nuevo golpeándole en el pecho mientras él la sujetaba para tranquilizarla, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta Albert optó por hacer algo que venía deseando sucediera con todo su ser.

La tomó por las muñecas deteniendo sus manos por completo, y callando su boca con un profundo beso, lento pero apasionado, saboreó cada parte de sus dulces labios; despertando en él aquel deseo carnal que lo hacía reclamar el cuerpo de su mujer.

Al ya no sentir resistencia alguna por parte de Candy la dejó ir, temeroso de algún rechazo por parte de Candy si él seguía dejándose llevar.

Pero Candy estaba completamente hechizada ante aquel beso que trajo a su mente todas las noches de pasión que habían sido olvidadas; sintiendo su respiración descontrolada y agitada.

Solo observaba aquella irresistible mirada azul, que la tenía completamente encandilada e hipnotizada; su sonrisa que tanto amaba, las palabras sobraban entre ambos cuando lo que deseaban, sus ojos lo gritaban y se lanzo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡No Albert!-, le dijo en un susurro-, yo soy tu mujer, tómame y no me dejes ir jamás.

La mirada de Albert instantáneamente fulguraba de pasión, mientras la contemplaba intensamente la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó nuevamente hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Esa es una tentadora propuesta amor, te deseo tanto-, palabras que la llenaron de placer, sintiéndose absoluta.-

Solo cierra tus ojos Candy…-, prosiguió Albert susurrando palabras entrecortadas ya que al mismo tiempo se saciaba descontrolado llenando de besos aquel punto que la enloquecía, en su delicado cuello debajo de su lóbulo, era innegable que conocía el cuerpo de su mujer más que el propio.

-Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que Albert la bajaba de sus brazos, encontrándose en otro lugar del bosque, en medio de incontables árboles que serian los únicos testigos de su reencuentro y entrega total; unos pasos más allá se encontraba una cama recubierta de las hojas de otoño que caían lentamente de los árboles.

Cuando de pronto Candy pudo observar como al caer las hojas comenzaban a convertirse en pétalos de rosa blancos y ella extendía sus manos para atrapar algunos.

-¿Cómo es que haces todo esto Albert? Es maravilloso…

-Pequeña yo soy la peor pesadilla… Pero también puedo ser tu más deseado anhelo… No hay nada que no crearía para ti.

Con la mirada excitada se acercó a ella sin esperar más.

Inclinándose a besarla y quedando sin aliento al probarla de nuevo.

Candy mordisqueaba sus labios, cosa que de alguna manera sabia que lo incitaba a tomarla…

La pequeña entrometida… Mientras sus labios la asaltaban, ella robaba su lengua, probando y demandando cada vez mas de él; sus pequeñas y delicadas manos naturalmente se deslizaron hacia su pantalón, cerciorándose del deseo que había despertado en él…

Después de unos instantes ya se había deshecho de la camisa que llevaba su ángel, al mismo tiempo que Albert la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo que con ardientes ansias ya la esperaba; sintiendo su pecho desbordarse de pasión.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Albert ya la había desnudado por completo sin ella sentirlo.

Mientras los ojos de él se deleitaban ante el avistamiento de su escultural cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos sus pechos, acariciándolos fervientemente.

Sin esperar un segundo más llevó a su mujer al lecho que estaba destinado para ambos, postrándose a un lado de ella llevó sus manos y sus labios a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incitándola a desearlo aun más, acariciando su ya húmeda intimidad… Sintiéndola palpitante… pidiéndole satisficiera su necesidad de sentirlo, mientras ella gemía sin control hasta no poder más; haciéndola enloquecer de deseo gritando su nombre… -¡Albert!

Así que Candy decidió ir por el mismo camino que el ya había tomado, llevarlo hasta la locura, a un punto donde lo haría rogar y clamar por su cuerpo.

Candy se levantó y dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre Albert, mientras él la contemplaba con la vista oscurecida y llena de pasión.

Ella lo besaba por todo el cuerpo, que mas parecía ser una obra maestra, ese torso bien delineado que la incitaba a besarlo, dejando sus pequeñas manos recorrer sus pectorales y con cuidado postraba sus labios besando cada parte de su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de deshacerse lo que se interponía entre su excitación y ella… El pantalón.

Y una vez que lentamente lo había hecho, recorrió todo su torso con la punta de sus uñas sin lastimarlo, solo excitándolo-, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la rubia de imaginarlo; mientras su boca se deslizaba cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a la cúspide de su excitación, y ella se deleitaba con los incontrolables gemidos que Albert dejaba escapar sin control de su garganta.

Todo parecía indicar que Candy había ganado la batalla, Albert ya no podía contenerse más, ella lo sentía deliciosamente derretirse ante aquel furtivo contacto.

Al ver esto Candy retrocedió con una pequeña, traviesa y fémina sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Comenzó su camino sobre él… Como una tigresa en acecho de su presa y mientras ella deslizaba sus tersas piernas a los costados de su amado Albert, y él llevó su mano hacia las caderas de Candy, colocándola sobre su palpitante excitación; con la otra dejó que sus dedos suavemente exploraran su intimidad solo para confirmar que ya se encontraba lista para recibirlo.

Después llevó su ya doliente miembro a sentir las paredes palpitantes de su estrechez, donde ella lentamente lo sentía llenarla de placer hasta tocar lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de todo su ser; haciéndola explotar de placer casi al instante, lanzando incesantes gemidos que lo excitaban más a cada segundo, mientras lentamente ella comenzaba a moverse sobre él apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Albert la contemplaba como si fuera una diosa mientras la tenía sobre su cuerpo, amaba verla ahí reclamando con incesantes movimientos su virilidad, probando que él y nadie más que el era su hombre.

Albert pellizcaba con suavidad sus perfectos senos rosados alzando su cuerpo, ya que su boca clamaba besarlos, succionarlos mientras sus manos le daban a Candy el apoyo que necesitaba su exquisita cadera para continuar con su incansable vaivén, que al pasar de los incontables minutos se volvía cada vez más frenético; Candy comenzaba a gritar su nombre… La vio entrar en éxtasis una y otra vez…

Después, ella se dejaba caer sobre aquel pecho cálido y bien formado de su amado, sin poder continuar después de tan deliciosa explosión.

Sabiendo que él le seguiría en un instante, y así el se dio la vuelta quedando Albert sobre su cuerpo agonizante de placer, mientras la llevó hasta la locura cuando repentinamente la llenaba con duras y despiadadas e incontables embestidas, cuales una tras otra al cabo de unos minutos, impregnaba su interior con sus mieles, llegando a un clímax en medio de besos y gemidos de placer.

Ambos se sentían tan plenos, y ahora más que nunca se daban cuenta que su amor ya había traspasado la barrera de la muerte.

Albert no podía creer que todos sus sentidos habían vuelto, se sentía volver casi humano, ella lo había llevado a sentir de nuevo… Deseo, placer, amor…

Candy postró su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado Albert, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo, ya que no hacían falta las palabras, simplemente se pertenecían, y después de unos minutos comenzaban a dormirse, mientras los blancos pétalos de rosa seguían cayendo como la hojas del otoño sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y justo antes de caer en las profundidades de los brazos de Morfeo… ella lo escucho decir…

"Te amo Candy".

CONTINUARA!

* * *

Se ha dado el reencuentro entre Albert Y Candy , que opinan?

Gracias a todas aquellas que desde un pricipio me han apoyado, no dejen de leer que ya prontito se termina esto,..


	9. Chapter 9

Candy! Candy! Candyyy!

Escuchaba la rubia la voz de la hermana María llamándola insistentemente….

Que esta sucediendo ahora? -se preguntaba Candy, cuando de pronto escucho..

-Anda corre Patty! llama la enfermera, parece que Candy esta despertando, al fin mi niña querida despierta! -la chica de espejuelos no salía de su asombro, pero salio de inmediato a buscar ayuda-

Candy abrió los ojos repentinamente y lenta mente comenzaba a distinguir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía desorientada, su cuerpo no respondía bien al intentar levantarse se sentía aletargada, cansada…

A su lado pudo observar a la Hermana Maria, que lloraba …

Que sucede hermana Maria, por que esta llorando? donde estoy?- pregunto preocupada Candy-

Lloro de felicidad Candy has estado muy enferma, el doctor Bill estaba en lo correcto, por alguna extraña razón dijo ayer que despertarías muy pronto….

Enferma? Y quien es ese Doctor Bill? Hermana María pero no recuerdo, que sucedió? No entiendo!…- preguntaba Candy mientras intentaba nuevamente levantarse-

No debes levantarte Candy, tranquilízate!… estas en un hospital, tuvieron un accidente y has estado en coma por semanas!

Como? -la rubia quedo en shock al escuchar aquello que le dijo la hermana Maria, como podía ser?-

De pronto entraron a la habitación, un equipo de enfermeras y comenzaron a hacerle a la rubia, todo tipo de exámenes, mientras le explicaban que era un verdadero milagro que estuviera viva, sus heridas habían sido de muerte, dejándole saber que su milagrosa recuperación se la debía a los cuidados y la dedicación de un Doctor que recién había llegado al hospital , justo después de que Candy tuviera aquel terrible accidente..

Después de que Candy fue examinada, la hermana María y Patty que estuvieron unos momentos mas con ella, pero tuvieron que retirarse a descansarse ya que era tarde y estaban exhaustas, poco después Archie y Annie llegaron a visitarla, todos estaban tan contentos, nadie podía creer que Candy se hubiera recuperado por completo sin embargo; la felicidad no era total ya que Archie le informo a Candy que desafortunadamente Terry no había sobrevivido el accidente y hacia solo unos pocos días que el se había ido,

Candy y todos comenzaron a llorar, aquello era inconcebible, pero Candy podía sentir algo diferente dentro de ella, algo había cambiado y sentía un vacío en su corazón y su alma desde antes que le informaran de la muerte de su prometido.

Horas mas tarde, una vez que la rubia se encontraba a solas, durante la noche se vio imposibilitada por conciliar el sueno, no podía, ni quería pensar que Terry se había ido para siempre..

Pero además de eso, algo la inquietaba de sobremanera, algo simplemente no estaba bien.

Cuando se vio cansada de estar en cama, aun estando a obscuras en la soledad de su cuarto de hospital, alzo las cobijas para levantarse e intentar caminar un poco y empezar a ejercitar sus músculos y recobraran nuevamente su fuerza, cuando de pronto a su lado, bajo las cobijas de la cama, pudo observar un hermoso pendiente de plateado, con un cristal que desprendía de si, una extraña pero hermosa luz….

Repentinamente el observar el hermoso y pequeño pendiente que sostenía entre sus manos, desencadeno en su mente todo lo que había sucedido mientras estaba en coma y en un instante, todo volvió a su memoria.

Stear! Stear me dio esto! lo recuerdo muy bien! -y de pronto la hermosa cara de Hannah y el rostro de Albert invadieron su mente, exaltándose al punto de llorar desconsoladamente.

Ohhh no! Albert que esta sucediendo? , donde estas? Por que me alejaste de tu lado? Donde esta Hannah?

Pronunciaba la rubia en voz alta, con desespero entre sollozos, cuando la suave voz de un hombre, que emergía de la obscuridad la interrumpió-

Se encuentra bien?

Albert ! Albert ! Has regresado- Candy corrió hacia sus brazos al reconocer su voz, tropezando un poco ya que se encontraba débil, hasta que llego a el abrazándose de su pecho, en aquello que le dejo una sensación de deja vu -

Creo que me ha confundido Candy! -dijo el hombre mientras encendía la luz del cuarto, alejándose de ella, dejando a la rubia perpleja ante lo que veía-

Yo soy el Doctor Bill, su medico; y me es grato ver que se ha recuperado, han sido muchos días los que ha estado en coma..

Me estas mintiendo Albert! Por que me haces esto? Tienes una apariencia algo diferente y una bata de doctor, pero eres tu, eres tu! Tu rostro y tu voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, acaso no recuerdas Albert! dime que esto es una pesadilla, por favor! Dime donde esta Hanna! -Candy le imploraba en medio del llanto mientras lo jalaba por la ropa-

Candy, esta usted confundida, pero quiero que sepa que es normal, ha estado inconciente por mucho tiempo y su mente le juega malas pasadas.. -le explicaba el doctor-

No es así Albert! No solo es tu voz, eres tu, es tu mirada , tu rostro -le repitió Candy mientras se perdía en el cielo de sus ojos, llevando su mano a acariciar el rostro de Albert; y Candy no pudo evitar notar que el contacto de sus manos le provoco inquietud aun y cuando ahora decía ser un *doctor*, pero la respuesta que recibió de el fue fría , partiéndole el corazón-

Como le digo Candy, mi voz puede ser que la reconozca por que yo me he encargado de su recuperación todo este tiempo, quizás mientras estaba inconciente me escuchaba cuando le hablaba y eso es completamente normal; pero como le repito, al pasar de los días todo volverá a la normalidad, si no le importa debo irme ya que es tarde, solo pase a verla ya que se me informo que había despertado..

Que tenga buenas noches, mañana pasare a revisarla! -El doctor Bill emprendió su camino hacia la puerta cuando escucho a Candy hablarle de nuevo-

No. Albert no te vayas! no pudo haber sido un sueno, tu me amas al igual que yo.!

- le replico Candy, ella sabia que el le mentía e insistió sin querer aceptar lo que el doctor le decía, sin esperar la respuesta tan cruel que tendría-

Candy es mejor que olvide todo eso que dice que recuerda o enloquecerá.. Además!

Yo soy un hombre casado -dijo el doctor agachando la mirada y Candy pudo corroborar lo que le decía cuando vio que el portaba una argolla de matrimonio-

La rubia quedo paralizada, molesta y desorientada.. Acaso lo que le decía el doctor podría ser verdad y todo fue producto de un sueno?

Así pasaron un par de días, pronto Candy seria dada de alta, pero su corazón estaba destrozado por lo que le había dicho su doctor, el cual jamás volvió a visitarla y las enfermeras le informaron a Candy que el Doctor Bill había desaparecido y no volvió al hospital..

Pasaron meses desde su recuperación, angustiosos meses de soledad para Candy, donde había llorado la perdida de Terry, pero era mas terrible la angustia de haber perdido a Albert y a su hija.

Todo ese tiempo Candy seguía recordando fragmentos de su vida anterior, a veces recordaba el día de su boda, a veces el nacimiento de Hannah, recordando como Albert fue el primero en sostener a su hija entre sus brazos, y otras veces, hasta sus últimos días …

Noche tras noche esperaba la llegada de su ángel, sabia que no pudo haber sido un sueno, lo sentía muy dentro de su corazón y tenia la esperanza de que el volvería ya que el tener aquel pendiente que le había regalado Stear era su prueba mas irrefutable de que no había perdido la razón, todo aquello había sido verdad, pero ahora se preguntaba como hacer a Albert regresar a su lado...

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Que sucedera en el desenlace de esta historia? que les gustaria que pasara? el ultimo capitulo esta indeciso todavia, como haremos regresar a Albert y salvarlo, o tendremos que salva a Candy?

Disculpen la demora, espero sea de su agrado y siempre son bienvenidos los tomatazos y sugerencias :D

Gracia Lobita por alimentar mis locuras y hacerme segunda LOL..  
Hola Ana Burch Gracias que bueno que te animaste a leerlo, prometo no dejar este fic a medias.  
Kella gracasi por seguir leyendo , apoco no estuvo muy buena mi sorpresa de Halloween? jijiji  
Olimpia muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero sigas leyendo pero sobre todo que te sigan gustando mis locuras.  
Y dajannae: estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, que envidia le tengo a Candy  
Saluditos tambiena mi invitada sin nombre que se animo a comentar.  
E Iguallmente otra invitada TTP que ha releido el cap 8 al igual que yo jijikiki  
Katie no me anime a detallar la muerte de Terry por un motivo en particular que ya veremos mas adelante :D  
Y Ms Puddleglum Thank you so much for your support.


	10. Chapter 10

Una noche después de algunas horas de su ya acostumbrado insomnio, Candy por alguna extraña razón seguía esperando el regreso de Albert aunque algo le decía que no lo haría, ya que algunos meses habían pasado ya,

Candy tenia la firme idea de que Albert estaba cercas ya que podía sentir su presencia, habían pasado muchas noches extrañándolo, recordando aquella entrega total por parte de ambos.

Anhelando sentir de nuevo sus labios y escuchar su voz, aquello era cada día mas difícil de sobrellevar; tanto dolor en su pecho, con un corazón partido en tres, doliéndole día con día el final que tuvo Terry, extrañando cada día mas a una hija a la que se había acostumbrado a tener a su lado y tratando de entender la decisión de abandonarla por parte de Albert.

Pero de alguna manera Candy comprendía el motivo de que Albert la hiciera regresar a la vida, curando su cuerpo haciéndose para por un doctor.

Después de mucho llorar por la respuesta recibida del Dr Bill diciéndole que estaba casado, un día al fin pudo recopilar un recuerdo perdido donde Candy pudo percatarse que aquella argolla de matrimonio era la misma que siempre porto Albert cuando se casaron en sus vidas pasadas.

Candy no podía creer que Albert aun llevaba consigo el anillo, a pesar de sentirse aliviada de su confusión; también pudo sentir una profunda tristeza de pensar en todo el sufrimiento de Albert siendo un pobre condenado a esa injusta esclavitud.

Comprendía que Albert no la quería condenar a estar a su lado, ya que el estaba destinado a vivir en las tinieblas, Albert era un ángel en la obscuridad, atrapado y sin salida.

Candy salía por las noches a la terraza de su departamento y contemplaba por horas las estrellas a la luz de la luna, recordando vividamente cada instante al lado de su ángel y de su pequeña Hannah

Una noche se quedo dormida ahí en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la terraza y en medio de sus sueños volvió a la blanca ciudad de los Elfos, donde vio a Hannah jugar y una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el rostro de Candy, que a pesar de estar en las profundidades de los brazos de Morfeo, sentía esa felicidad demasiado real, para aceptar que estaba sonando..

La rubia también pudo ver a lo lejos a alguien que jugaba con su hija,

Era Stear!

El cual al verla se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo:

*Sabias que nadie es capaz de burlar la muerte Candy?

*Si alguien lo hiciera, traería luz a la obscuridad*

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir palabra, Morfeo la trajo de vuelta al mundo real…

Cuando Candy abrió sus bellos ojos verdes, sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, se encontraba feliz de haber visto a su hija y a Stear, como deseaba con todo su ser estar ahí con ellos!. pero después de reflexionar por unos minutos en las palabras de Stear, se sentía feliz por que el elfo le dio la pista que tanto necesitaba.

Y al fin comprendió lo que tenia que hacer para volver a estar junto al hombre que amaba.

Con la certeza de que su loca idea daría resultado,

Candy emprendió un viaje hacia aquel lugar, donde su vida anterior tomo su curso y cambio significativamente siendo solo una niña.

Aquel día que lo conoció, La Colina de Pony, que a pesar de los anos, aun se encontraba intacta, las Lupinus multicolor, su deliciosa esencia, la vista seguía siendo hermosa y la fresca brisa le trajo tantos recuerdos..

Si esto ha de suceder Albert, tiene que ser aquí!

-dijo en voz baja, mientras se hincaba al lado de una placa de metal donde estaba una pequeña leyenda grabada:

*Aquí nació y yace por la eternidad el amor de una pequeña llorona y un príncipe*

Aquí será mi amor, donde te conocí, aquí donde me revelaste que eras mi príncipe de la colina, aquí mismo donde nuestro destino nos separo. Oh Albert si supieras que lo recuerdo todo!… -dijo Candy sintiendo una lagrima recorrer su rostro-

Aquí mi príncipe… Te volveré a encontrar.

Sin esperar mas, Candy saco del bolsillo de su vestido el regalo de Stear y lo sostuvo entre sus manos no podía dejar de admirar cuan bello era; aquella luz propia que desprendía el pendiente se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras se preguntaba si daría resultado, pues al fin estaba segura de lo que deseaba.

Y así al fin coloco el pendiente sobre una fina cadena de plata y lo colgó sobre su cuello, al hacerlo pudo observar como la luz que desprendía se hizo mas brillante y viajo desde el pendiente hacia el interior de su pecho para después desaparecer esparciéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces Candy sintió desaparecer todo el miedo que sentía, aquello que había observado era magia, aquella misma magia que había observado solo podían lograr los Elfos.

Sin pensarlo mas, bajo la escasa luz de la luna y la soledad como su única compañera; Candy procedió con su desesperada idea.

Ya nada la detendría, repentinamente la rubia decididamente saco una daga y sin dudarlo ni un instante y con toda determinación, la hundió profundamente en su pecho,

El dolor era extremadamente agudo; ciertamente imposible de tolerar y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas imploraban, esperando el dolor no durara demasiado tiempo, mas sin embargo; aun en medio de su locura, Candy daba gracias por tener el valor de hacerlo, ya que ese dolor físico era lo de menos cuando el verdadero dolor de su corazón era el no tener a Albert y su hija a su lado.

Eso indudablemente era la muerte en vida para ella,

Solo rogaba por que el invento de Stear diera resultado ya que recordó que fueron incontables las veces que sus inventos fueron fallidos.

La rubia yacía sobre el césped sintiendo la tibieza de su sangre recorrer si piel muy lenta y agonizantemente, ya sentía las fuerzas le abandonaban; después de unos instantes el dolor era ya nulo, había desaparecido antes de lo esperado.

De pronto; en medio de las sombras aquel personaje alado se presentaba a reclamar un alma condenada; sin percatarse de quien se trataba aun , sin saber que era su pequeña adorada, A pesar de la obscuridad que le envolvía, al ver donde se encontraba, logro darse cuenta que era precisamente aquel lugar donde conoció a su único y gran amor, la Colina de Pony,.

Albert sintió un fuerte golpe a su corazon adolorido de tanta soledad y desconsuelo,

Pero. No! Eso no era comparable al dolor que sentía en esos instantes ante lo que era obvio; Candy había cometido una locura.

Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor que deseaba no poder sentir, paso a paso se aproximaba muy lentamente al cuerpo de una mujer que yacia en el césped; y hundido en su dolor, se arrodillo ante aquel cuerpo inerte, y con toda sutileza removio los rebeldes mechones rubios de rostro de ella , solo para corroborar con horror, que era Candy.

Observo la profunda herida en su pecho, la que ella misma se había propinado en medio de su desesperación, para luego con esperanza de encontrar vida aun en ella; dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su hermoso rostro, pero Albert solo encontró que la luz de la vida había abandonado los hermosos ojos verdes de su mujer.

Con el alma destrozada ante lo que estaba presenciando, Albert decidio sacar del pecho de Candy la daga que le había provocado la muerte, solo para despues abrazar tan fuerte como podía su cuerpo sin vida, hundiendo su rostro lleno de dolor en el cuello de la rubia, percibiendo aun su aroma y sintiendo los suaves rizos de Candy acariciar su rostro.

Deseando con todo su ser, eso no estuviera sucediendo.

No!. No!,.. Candy … Que haz hecho?…

Por que lo haz hecho?

Tu debías llevar tu vida normal pequeña mía!

No se suponía que recordaras nada de lo que sucedió cuando estabas en coma , Perdóname Candy, yo me equivoque!

Esto no debio suceder! Yo no debí abandonarte!

- Así pasaban los minutos y Albert susurraba estas palabras al oido de Candy con un dolor tan profundo que no lo dejaba reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, aun no se percataba de que el alma de Candy simplemente no estaba-

Mientras tanto; Candy entre tinieblas que parecian atraparla y en una total obscuridad, Candy sentía caer a un infinito vacío, completamente perdida; pero la suave voz de su amado esposo, se convirtió en su guía de luz que le decía hacia donde dirigirse.

Poco a poco su vista aunque aun borrosa; volvía a la normalidad y el dolor de su pecho cesaba, al parecer la herida sanaba instantáneamente por si sola.

Pero eso no era lo importante ya que su corazón se lleno de alegria al ver que habia logrado su cometido.

Si, ahí estaba Albert quien la sostenia entre sus brazos con sutileza y ese amor infinito que tanto había anhelado volver a sentir. Con las primeras fuerzas que volvieron a su cuerpo Candy al fin pudo hablar..

-Albert…

Mi amado Albert - dejando que su delicada mano acariciara el rostro del angel, logrando sacarlo de su infierno al escuchar repentinamente la voz de su pequeña.-

-Perdóname tu a mi amor , por traerte este sufrimiento Albert, pero te haz sacrificado demasiado… Y yo debía hacer este pequeño sacrificio por ti … por nosotros!

-La vida sin ti no es vida Albert, .. Como es que me has condenado a vivirla lejos de ti y de nuestra hija?

Candy daba gracias de que su plan y el invento de Stear funcionaran, permitiéndole así regresar a la vida,.

Albert no apartaba su mirada de ella y lagrimas que no había derramado desde que era humano instantáneamente brotaron de sus ojos azulados, pero eran las lagrimas de una felicidad que no penso llegar a sentir nunca mas, desde que decidió renunciar a ella.

-Que? Como es que me has engañado de esta manera? Como es que haz echo esto Candy? No entiendo pequena!

Pero no importa, nada importa por que estas aquí… Candy! -dijo poniéndose de pie levantándola entre sus brazos-

Candy al ver lo afectado que estaba Albert tomo entre sus pequenas manos aquel rostro de su amado humedecido por las lagrimas y las limpio con todo su amor.

Ella comprendió que un ser tan obscuro no podía ser capaz de tan hermoso sentimiento como el amor o llorar de sufrimiento por imaginar perdido al ser amado.

Candy sonrío, sutilmente al comprender que al fin se había terminado el tormento de su ángel. .

Dejando que su cercanía y el calor de sus cuerpos lo guiara, Albert hizo que la proximidad de sus rostros se hiciera cada vez mas estrecha, para culminar en el ferviente contacto de sus labios con los de ella, siempre besarla era como introducirse en su alma. era un contacto que lo llevaría a la salvación.

De pronto Albert sintió que todo su ser estaba cambiando, cayo al piso sintiendo un dolor extremo en su espalda, en todo su ser, cuando repentinamente sus enormes y negras alas se extendieron en todo su esplendor.

Candy observaba con horror el cuerpo agonizante de dolor de su amado, retorcer en el piso, se preguntaba si algo había salido mal; instintivamente se aproximo para abrazarse al rubio, temiendo que en cualquier instante lo perdería de nuevo, pero de pronto Albert se vio envuelto entre llamas infernales que la obligaron a retroceder, mas que nada, el fuego parecía consumir aquellas obscuras alas, mientras el dolor le arrebataba a Albert escalofriantes lamentos de dolor.

Ante el ardor de su piel al intentar aproximarse, Candy se sentía incapaz de poder ayudarlo.

Aun así, Candy en su desesperación se olvido incluso de si misma. El dolor padecido minutos antes le parecía poco ante lo que estaba enfrentando su amado ángel, así que sin importarle el abrazador calor que las infernales llamas provocaban, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Albert, implorando con toda su alma que el martirio de su amado terminara..

Al fin después de unos instantes, aquellos grilletes que se encontraban al rojo vivo ante el intenso calor, finalmente cedieron, liberando cada una de las muñecas de Albert.

Todo había terminado al fin, aquel fuego desapareció, dejando detrás de si, un Albert y a Candy inconcientes. Aquello había sido una libertad muy dolorosa, fue pasar de ser un Dios a ser un simple mortal…

Pero al fin se liberaba de su condena, gracias al amor y el sacrificio de su esposa, quien lo amaba sin importar nada….

Tan pronto como todo termino, Candy reacciono y al abrir sus ojos temió lo peor, pero después de unos instantes Albert se reincorporaba, tomando refugio en sus brazos.

Afortunadamente se encontraban ilesos y Candy lo revisaba cuidadosamente, cerciorándose de que estaba bien y Albert se reconfortaba con el calor de su cercanía; dejando culminar ese instante con un profundo beso que los llevaba nuevamente a tocar el cielo, jurándole que nunca mas se separarían. Ahora sabían que nada ni nadie, esta vez, ni siquiera la muerte los alejaría jamás...

Sin importar ya lo que pasaría, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, solo deseaban tenerse nuevamente, en ese lugar que vio nacer su amor.

Y se encendió la llama de la pasión, esa pasión que solo podían despertar el uno en el otro, dejando hacer despliegue se sus emociones y pasiones ante un nuevo reencuentro.

Después de algunas horas, bajo los primeros rayos de la luz del alba; de la nada apareció Stear, encontrándolos dormidos, se sentía feliz de que al fin unos de sus inventos le pudo dar la felicidad a dos de los seres que eran tan importantes para el y que sabia tanto habían buscado a través de los siglos, porque injustamente les había sido arrebatada.

Cuando Candy despertó se percato de la presencia de Stear y corrió a abrazarlo, esperando que no fuera un sueno su presencia en ese lugar, dándole las gracias por aquel regalo de inmortalidad, y ayudarla a liberar a Albert, por cuidar de su hija… por todo..

-Ahora debo irme Candy… Creo que será muy difícil que volvamos a vernos, pero no imposible.

-La condena de Albert ha terminado, ahora es tu tiempo de vivir de nuevo esta oportunidad junto a el tío Albert y tu hija.-

Le dijo el elfo, que le explico que al descender de la colina encontraría a Hannah dormida, cobijada bajo un arbol.

Así Candy le despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla y un caluroso abrazo a su querido Stear…

Y así se dio un nuevo comienzo hacia una nueva vida, donde la muerte no seria mas un obstaculo para estar juntos.

Su amor viviría para siempre….

Aquella misma noche, en las tenebrosas cavernas de la bestia, se daba la creacion del nuevo amo del Garm.

Un hombre hermoso pero obscuro, condenado a vivir como el ángel de la obscuridad, emergia de entre las tinieblas portando consigo aquellos dolorosos grilletes de los que solo el amor pudo liberar a Albert.

Ahora el seria el nuevo ser de alas negras, que resguardaria la entrada al inframundo y alimentaria con las almas de los condenados a dicha criatura.

Algún día

Quizás … solo quizás.

El amor de Susana logre liberarlo.

Fin?

* * *

Ok llegamos al final de esta historia?.  
Un agradecimento muy grande a mi Beta Lobita de Dia  
Que me ayudo mucho con este Capitulo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Mil gracias a Mrs Puddleglum, Johanna, Kella, Lezti, Kiku que yo se que estaba esperando el final desde hace mucho, Milady,Mi invitada especial TTP, Katie Andrew,Olimpia, Dejannae8, Ana Burch, Himurita, Srita Andley, y todos los que me dejaron un coemntario animandome a terminar y porsupuesto a todos aquellos que leen en silencio, yo se que estan ahi ;)


End file.
